No Mercy
by Umi-no-Gensou
Summary: Curing the infection...one bullet at a time. A written version of the campaign with a few changes, some elevator dialogue before the elevator, there are so many options. Less special common infected. Aiming to improve writing and hopefully please L4D fans
1. The Apartments

I own not Left 4 Dead nor any of its characters or ideas, they belong to Valve. Hope you like it, I wish I could say "It's the novel/movie version!!" But I'm not that good, enjoy!

* * *

**NO MERCY**

CURING THE INFECTION...ONE BULLET AT A TIME

Chapter 1- The Apartments

'_To anyone who can hear this, proceed to Mercy Hospital for Evacuation. Repeat, proceed to Mercy Hospital for Evacuation.' _Announced the Pilot of the News Chopper 5 helicopter as he flew over Fairfield, panning the large searchlight around to catch the attention of any Survivors. The wind from the whirring helicopter blades blew the large blue tarp shielding the Survivors off the roof.

Francis, Bill, Zoey and Louis stood on the rooftop, watching as the helicopter flew by almost in front of them. The table in front of them was covered with the guns, spare ammo and first aid kits they had put down after their most recent adventure getting to the roof.

"We can take the subway tunnels to the hospital. There's a redline station not far from here." Bill said, cigarette bobbing up and down as he spoke.

"I hate subways." Francis muttered as he grabbed a pump shotgun and first-aid kit from the table. He strapped the kit to his back and checked that the gun was loaded. Bill followed suit grabbing a pump shotgun, while Zoey and Louis each grabbed a submachine gun. There was a moment of silence while everyone checked their first aid kits and weapons.

"I'm ready, you ready?" Louis asked, raising his pistol in front of him to emphasize his point, he looked around waiting for an answer.

"Yeah." Francis replied, rubbing at his neck and shaved head.

"Yeah, ready." Zoey nodded, high pony-tail bobbing up and down, she brought up her own pistol as well.

"Okay." Bill said. Louis followed Bill around to the roof access door, Zoey came behind him and Francis brought up the rear. Holding his gun at the ready Bill opened the door. The staircase led down to the top level, the third floor, of the building. At the bottom of the stairs there were a few bodies, two of which were headless, and the floor was covered in blood. They were laying next to a doorway, where had been a door, separating the kitchen from the roof access, but it seemed as though everyone had broken it down and not made it much past that. Louis clicked on his flashlight, shining it over Bills shoulder. Bill took the lead into the kitchen, where there were blood stains and spatter all over the off-yellow walls. Towards the middle of the room, several infected were standing in a daze, a woman in a dark skirt and top spotted them entering and ran forward in a frenzy. Bill dropped her with two quick shots, the sound of which signalled several other infected. Louis and Zoey took down two and Francis took out the last one.

Pausing for a second, Louis checked the pantry next to the door. There were a few rolls of paper towel, some knick-knacks, and on the floor, a Molotov' cocktail.

"Molotov's" He said to himself, as he stuck it to his belt. Zoey shut an open fridge door and hurried up behind Bill, as Louis stepped into the living room with Francis. Old clothes littered the floor and a large blue chair had been pushed towards the center of the room. There was a TV stand opposite the chair and couch; the TV was on, but there was only static. Bill stepped forward again leading them through the living room, they stopped in front of the open door to the apartment. Looking at Bill for a moment they silently agreed to quickly check the rest of the apartment. Zoey checked in the bathroom, the light was still on and she made a face at an odd painting. Louis stopped to wait for her while she grabbed a bottle of ibuprofen pain pills from the counter, the eerie bathroom light made his black skin look like an orange-y brown, and Zoey's red sweater looked brownish. Bill and Francis continued around the next corner.

"We might need these." Louis heard her mutter as she attached them to her belt.

"Come on, this way." Louis nodded to Zoey. They turned the corner in time to hear several shots and the sound of bodies hitting the floor. Reaching the bedroom they found two more dead infected keeping Francis and Bill company. The bed was pushed over to the side and the room was littered with objects. The skylight above looked up to the same night sky they had seen from the roof. Francis popped a few more shots into his pistol, just in case.

"What?" Francis asked, noticing Louis and Zoey in the doorway. Bill shook his head.

"Let's go, people!" Bill pushed between Zoey and Louis and headed for the open third floor door. Checking to make sure everyone was behind him, he started down the stairs to the second floor.

The second floor apartment door was also open; it was the only way to go as the stairs to the left, which led down to the first floor, were blocked by three desks stacked on top of each other. Louis followed closely behind Bill as they entered the apartment. The walls were a patterned red and there was a door to the immediate left, leading to the bedroom. Louis and Bill checked inside quickly, the room was clear. There was only an old TV stuck on an error screen, and the body of a girl in her teens wearing pink pyjamas sprawled out on her bed. Showing respect, Louis shut the door behind them so that any infected would at least have a hard time getting in to eat her body. Francis checked the bathroom at the end of the hall, but came back with nothing, so they continued to the living room. An infected screamed as it saw them and like all the other infected came running full-tilt towards intent on having just one bite. Louis dropped him before Bill even raised his gun.

"Nice job." Bill muttered. The living room looked as though the family living there had had no time to prepare for the infection, and there was even a newspaper on the bluish couch just waiting to be read and the only thing out of place was a lamp someone had knocked over. The hard wood floors were stained with blood though, and there was of course the body of the infected man. In the kitchen Louis could see a woman sitting cross-legged, head leaned forward, she was of course infected and seemed to be unaware of them. Zoey took care of that with a few quick shots.

Inside the kitchen itself the walls and cupboards were covered with blood, and the back wall, opposite the living room had been broken through by something very large and it led into the next apartment. Louis thought briefly of checking the pantry, but the large trailed smears of blood leading under the door persuaded him not to. Hopping over what little bit of wall was left they entered the very destroyed small room in the next apartment.

A burping, belching noise echoed from up ahead of them, it sounded like either really bad indigestion, or extreme nausea. Louis checked into the next room, five or so infected happened to notice him at about the same time he noticed them, a few shots from Louis and Francis took care of them, but the burping odd noises continued. Behind them Zoey checked the bathroom and handed a bottle of pills to Bill. The kitchen ahead of them had a large hole broken through the floor, whatever had broken through the wall behind them had gone down to the next floor as well. Judging by the size of the hole, Louis wasn't sure if he could jump it properly and he didn't think he could shimmy along the wall to the other side, but the kitchen pantry just begged to be checked. In the end, Zoey slid herself along the wall, Louis could see a few infected on the floor beneath them, so while Zoey checked along there, he, Bill and Francis took care of them. A moment later Zoey popped out of the pantry with a pipe bomb.

"Where the hell did all these vampires come from?" Francis asked as he shot down an infected trying to jump up through the hole.

"Tell me you ain't serious." Louis rolled his eyes. He took Zoeys hand, pulling her back across faster.

"What?" Francis said as he started to climb down the hole, Bill crouched next to him, ready to provide cover fire.

"They're ZOMBIES, Francis." Louis answered, starting to climb down as soon as Francis hit the ground.

"Yeah whatever you say, Professor Monster." Francis muttered. Louis landed next to him, Zoey climbed down next, hanging from her hands for a second before dropping down next to them. Bill followed suit, landing with a thud next to Francis. There was another hole in the wall; a faint green glow could be seen just around one side of the wall. There was another door to the right, which was wide open.

They decided to split up for a second to see which way would get them out faster. Zoey and Louis went through the other door through the rest of the apartment, the kitchen and the living room. It led into the front foyer of the apartment building, where they shot three infected before they noticed the two, Louis and Zoey took a quick look around. The front door was blocked, as an army jeep had crashed in through part of the wall, blocking any way out through there, the headlights were still on, giving the eerie impression they had just missed the military. The stairway leading up to the second floor was blocked with desks; to keep the infected out, it clearly hadn't worked. Louis spotted a door on the other side of the room; he led Zoey around and through the door. Bill and Francis were waiting in there, the broken through wall had led to the same place. In the back room all the lights were out, Zoey clicked on her flashlight, scanning it around, there were bodies on the floor next to the back door, above which a green EXIT sign glowed. Faint beeping could be heard from the next room over, someone's alarm clock, which would never wake anyone up again, continued to ring.

The back door led into the alley behind the building, luckily on the other side of the fallen fire escape. It was raining outside and the back alley was crowded with infected, Louis shoved his pistol into its holster, which did not match his dress pants, and pulled his submachine gun to deal with the mini horde. That was something he couldn't get used to, infected running at full speed, screaming and moaning and hitting until you shoot them. After a minute of ear-splitting gunfire, the infected of the back alley lay in a pile around the Survivors, who quickly moved on. Bill decided to check a back room, and Zoey went with him. Louis and Francis checked some of the parked and abandoned cars that littered the alley, at the very back of the alley a van blocked the way to the streets from that side, so they turned left instead.

Zoey and Bill caught up just in time to see a grotesquely fat infected jump out of the window of a building above Louis and Francis. It landed to their left and popped, like a water balloon, spraying Louis' arm and part of his white dress shirt with green bile. Louis spluttered for a second, making a gross noise as he tried to wipe it off on his pants. A putrid stink filled the air, and the sudden sounds of infected running became louder. Moving back towards the blocked alleyway, Zoey and Francis crouched in front so Bill and Louis could shoot above them as the infected poured around the corner. They made a beeline for Louis, trying to get around the others. Francis pushed back several infected before firing off with his shotgun, Bill quickly shot an infected who had paused to hit Zoey while she tried to cover Francis. After a minute, the smell began to wear down, and the infected thinned out, Louis tried wiping the now dried bile on his pants again. Slightly shaken, they reloaded their guns.

"I can't get over how fast they all are. It's not even fair! I'm calling zombie bullshit on that, you know?" Zoey laughed nervously to herself, "They're not allowed to be so fast." Francis patted her on the shoulder on his way by. They exited the alley to the main street. A police car, its lights still flashing and headlights bright, was stopped in the middle of the street. Behind that was a car flipped completely upside down, its headlights lighting up the street as much as the few makeshift garbage can torches. The roads were fairly clear of infected, considering how many had come running, the rest of the city should have been empty in Louis' opinion.

"Subway station's just around the corner!" Louis announced. Sitting on top of the police car was a pistol, left behind by a police who didn't need it anymore.

"Two pistols, cool." Zoey said, grabbing the pistol.

"Hold up a minute!" Francis said. He and Zoey stopped for a second to check the side door of the Pay Day Loans building next to the alley they had just left. Louis waited with Bill for a minute; he fidgeted, fixed his red tie, ran his hand over his bald head and pulled up his submachine gun again. Zoey came out first, reloading her gun after a few zombie-related casualties, Francis followed a moment after, a bottle of pain pills on his belt.

"This way!" Bill waved his hand in the general direction of the Subway station. They turned the corner, the Subway station was at the end of the street. A loud coughing sound and scream cut the air and a long tongue grabbed Zoey around the middle, pulling her down the street.

"no, No, No, NO!!!!!!!!" She screamed. Bill spotted the infected first, he hurried forward to get in better range, and let off two shots with the shotgun, the first simultaneously snapping the tongue, dropping Zoey, and hitting the thing in the face. The second blast finished him off.

"Thanks." She said to Bill, picking herself up. Louis and Francis caught up quickly, checking on Zoey and helping her pull the tongue off. Louis almost laughed at the look of disgust on her face as she dropped the tongue.

"Watch it..." Francis warned motioning to an alarmed car in front of the Subway. Carefully they headed around the car, shoved any infected that attacked away from the car before shooting.

"There it is!" Louis said, leading them down the stairs, the bottom of the stairway was blocked by several cars and broken cement piled up. Next to the stairs however was a hole in the wall leading into a storage room full of boxes and files. At the other end of the room Louis could see a red C.E.D.A certified safe-room door. Louis reached the door first, holding it open for Zoey and Bill, Francis lagged for a second, and was instantly jumped by a sweatshirt wearing infected, trying to claw at him. Louis quickly took aim, shooting it off and back until it was dead.

"Thanks, dude." Francis said as Louis pulled him up. They hurried into the safe room and slammed the door, locking it behind them.

Louis: "BOOM-diah"

We're Safe...For Now

GENERAL DEFENSE

Killed the most infected

Bill 23

Francis 22

Louis 20

Zoey 18

HEADHUNTER

Total headshots

Bill 6

Francis 5

Louis 3

Zoey 4

* * *

I'm sure noticed several things, such as the conversation half-way through, I'm taking elevator conversations and putting them where they apply in the story, because there are so many you'll be seeing them in Death Toll, thanks to Left 4 Dead Authoring Tools I can see the scripts so I know what I'm working with. Anyway, it's supposed to be from Louis's perspective, but as I say I'm practicing, so it's maybe hard to tell. Hope you enjoyed, reviews and _constructive_ criticism are welcomed. Thanks a bunch, enjoy!


	2. The Subway

Chapter 2- The Subway

Safe-room Graffiti:

* * *

QUARANTINE

NO ONE MAY ENTER OR LEAVE

THIS BUILDING BY ORDER OF

THE CIVIL EMERGENCY AND

DEFENSE AGENCY.

TRESPASSORS WILL BE

PROSECU

* * *

NONE OF YOU WILL SURVIVE

Radio is saying Fairfield has been quarantined.

ENTIRE CITY IS GONE-IF YOU CAN READ THIS, **LEAVE!!!**

Keith: Waited 3 days at the meeting spot after we got separated. I can`t wait anymore. Meet me at Mercy Hospital. –Krista

SARAH!! Jen is fine meet us at Riverside.-Aaron

EVACUATION NOTICE

PLEASE PROCEED TO THE

FOLLOWING DESIGNATED

EVACUATION CENTER

Hewlitt Recreation Center

1427 Nicholson Way (overrun)

* * *

Louis pulled out of a little bit of bandage from his first-aid kit, using it to bandage a nasty slice on his arm, the room was quiet while he and the others healed. The safe-room had been some sort of office at one point, there was still a computer and shelves of files, but it had been converted likely soon after the infection hit. The door they had come through was now safely blocked by desks, stopping any infected.

"Ahh shit, subway looks full of zombies." Bill grumped. Louis watched the veteran stick yet another cigarette into his mouth and light it. Zoey grabbed a shotgun from the table of weapons, Louis stuck with his submachine gun, but made sure to reload it, Francis stuck with his pump shotgun, while Bill grabbed Zoey's old submachine gun, reloading and trying to clean it a bit.

"Time to go, ladies." Francis popped the bar off the door so they could open it, then opened the door. Grabbing a few more things for his first-aid kit, Louis hurried after him.

Inside, the subway was destroyed, what looked like the entrance for one of the garages now had a huge hole in the floor in front of the door; there was a matching hole in the ceiling at ground level. Aside from the safe-room, the only other source of light came from a burning car on the public staircase to the left, where people were just entering the subway.

"Go ahead." Louis motioned for Bill to go down first. The army veteran narrowed his eyes but crouched next to the ledge, ready to jump down. Louis could see the stairs leading to the subway, and the HOLLY STREET STATION sign marking the way down. He went to Bill, preparing to be the next one down. Francis brought his shotgun up and Zoey skirted along the broken bits of floor on the wall to stand in front of the garage, she had a much better view of the underground part from there.

"Watch my back." Bill said. He dropped down to the lower level, landing next to the burning car. Several infected screamed and gurgled as they ran for him, but Francis and Zoey brought them down, as Louis lowered himself down to Bill. He spotted a passage through a hole in the wall next to the stairs, carefully he checked around, shooting the infected idling there. He motioned for someone to follow him; Francis hopped down after him, leaving Bill to help Zoey down. At the end of the small tunnel was a Molotov' knocked on its side; Francis scooped it up, checking it over. He strapped it to his belt, Louis followed him back to Bill and Zoey. They started down the stairs to the subway.

"Red Line North will take us straight there." Bill said.

"BOOMER!" Zoey shouted. There was a popping noise from behind. Louis whirled around to see the bottom half of one of those large exploding zombies.

"Whoah. Nice shot." Francis said appraisingly. Zoey gave a small smile, Louis grinned at her. They reached the next level. The escalators leading down to the ticket hall had long since stopped working, but the lights on an advertisement for getting close to aquatic wildlife and one for buying flannel jackets were still working.

The signs above them read RED LINE SOUTH on one side and RED LINE NORTH on the other. Louis went down the escalator, the others close behind him, the ticket hall was splattered with blood and bodies lay everywhere, once in a while a body would stir only to be put down by one of the Survivors. On the right, both entrances to the subway were collapsed and broken. It seemed mildly ironic to Louis, as the destruction surrounded a sign advertising the Riverside Children's Animated Film Festival. The only way left to go was left, so left they went.

Past the gates and ticket booths, were the two staircases leading up to the subway boarding, they took the left staircase leading up to Red Line North. Coughing from up the stairs caused everyone to freeze, a moment later a long tongue came shooting out to grab Louis.

"SMOKER!" Bill yelled, firing off madly. The tongue dropped to the ground harmlessly at Louis' feet. A large smoke cloud hung heavily in the air where the Smoker had been. As they reached the top of the stairs, into the smoke, they started coughing uncontrollably. The smoke was dense and hard to see through, Louis put a hand out in front of himself and found the rail, he pulled himself around and away.

The smoke still burned his lungs though.

The subway itself was trashed. A train was stopped, or rather crashed on the second set of tracks away from them, some cars were piled up, back to back, others were laying off to one side. Up ahead on a waiting bench, Francis grabbed a small bottle of pills and tossed it to Louis.

"Merry Christmas." Francis said. Louis gave a short laugh. They hopped down onto the tracks, there was a clear area in the tunnel next to one of the crashed cars. They skirted through the tunnel, heading North. Of all the luck at least there was a way through. On the other side, another train was crashed, blocking part of the tracks, but they were able to climb up onto the sides of the tracks to another waiting area to get by, being careful to move around what looked like another stairway, only it was filled with cement and something burning. There were bodies along the walls and blood everywhere. Louis took care of a few infected lingering on the sides, but no one wanted to wander off to check for more infected.

Hopping back onto the tracks on the other side of the train car, there was a table piled with ammo and weapons, a dead body covered in a sheet told Louis someone had tried to hold out here and failed, but that they had friends who cared enough to cover the body.

"An assault rifle! Man, this takes me back." Bill said as he grabbed an assault rifle from the table.

"I'm grabbing a hunting rifle." Zoey said.

"Groovy." Francis said grabbing an auto shotgun.

"Groovy." Zoey imitated in a smooth voice. Louis laughed.

"What's so funny? It is groovy." Francis pouted. Louis grabbed an assault rifle, still chuckling a little. The sounds of dozens of feet pounding caused him to stop, he looked up and around.

"Turn around man!" Louis shouted, pointing at a horde coming running from behind, some started running from the nearby trains and from up ahead. For a few minutes there was nothing but the screams of the infected and the sounds of gunshots and pushing. The horde cleared, leaving only bodies and bruises. Grabbing some more ammo and wiping the sweat from his forehead, Louis looked around, any body that wasn't infected was half eaten or missing limbs, it was disgusting really, but there weren't many flies, which was almost concerning. Louis heard Zoeys' breath hitch suddenly.

"Shhh...Witch." She whispered. Louis strained his ears, then he heard the crying, it was easy to miss with all the noise the horde had made.

"Lights out!" Zoey clicked her own light off, Louis followed suit. Soon it was pretty dark except for the lights left on the trains and their taillights. Ahead of them, just around the corner and barely out of sight of the weapons table, the back of the next train car was open, there was no way to get around so they hopped onto the train. It was still well lit, and it was empty, except for the odd body of a fallen civilian or two. That train car led to another train car, which they hopped onto, and after that it was back onto the tracks. The crying was louder in this part, but Louis couldn't see the Witch, there were a lot more bodies, and a lot more blood and flies were thick in this room. Bill poked his head into the small room to the right, it was empty, the tracks ahead were blocked so the only option was to go left.

To the left there was an open door and a staircase leading up a level to a roomy underground area. The room was almost entirely empty, except for a few infected and maybe a few boxes. There was blood spattered along the wall and here the crying was louder than ever. Towards the far end of the room there was a light at a corner, presumably leading up to more stairs, the light was just bright enough for Louis to make out some of the corners of the room, and just bright enough for him to spot the Witch at the corner, perfectly in their way. She seemed to almost glow red; possibly because of the red emergency lights, and she rocked back and forth, sobbing. Francis spotted her at the same time.

"WITCH!" Francis almost shouted. Zoey smacked him on the chest, telling him without words to be quiet.

"Okay. What now?" Louis asked, clearly, sneaking past wasn't an option.

"Fire!" Francis said, pulling his Molotov' out and flipping it in his hand. "Just watch my back." It certainly seemed like a good idea, everything burned after all, the only question was how far the Witch would make it before they could take her down. Everyone pulled up their weapons, Zoey crouched with her hunting rifle, ready for a headshot if she got the chance, Louis put himself near the door they had come in through, ready to cover Francis and Bill stood about in the middle.

"Ready for some fun?" Francis asked. He moved back away from the Witch, after everyone nodded, he threw the Molotov'. It shattered next to the Witch lighting her up instantly, she screamed and reached her long clawed arms out then she stood and started to run after Francis, who was already out of the room, everyone opened fire on her, moving out of her way when she came near them, she started to stumble and eventually fell down with a shriek. Bill called Francis back, who hadn't gone too far, but certainly far enough, it was never good to get separated. Having nothing but ground to fuel it, the fire burned itself out.

"Dammmn, man, that was nice." Louis cheered.

"Oh hell yeah!" Zoey agreed, Bill nodded, still puffing on his cigarette. Francis smiled almost smugly.

Bill rolled his eyes and led them up the stairs, it lead to a generator room, back at ground level. Clearing out the infected, they looked around for a way out, there was a side room, with a first aid station and a mini-gun behind a miniature army barricade, there was a hole in the floor leading to the underground room. But the little room itself led nowhere, Louis could see an upper level, but he wasn't sure how to get there, until Bill pointed out a garage-like door, with a control panel next to it. Somehow Louis just knew the door would make a racket opening.

"Everyone locked and loaded?" Bill asked. Louis scurried back to the mini-gun, he put his own gun down and got ready to fire, Francis stood behind him to cover his back and Zoey stood to his side so she could cover Bill on his way back and Louis.

"Yep, I'm ready." Zoey nodded.

"Ready!" Louis added.

"I say we just do it." Francis said. With that Bill pulled a lever and the door squeaked and groaned as it slowly opened, alerting the infected. Bill took up a position next to Zoey and as soon as the infected came running, from virtually everywhere, they opened fire. From the shots behind him, Louis guessed there were infected climbing out of the hole in the floor. At the first sound of belching Louis veered the gun to the right, popping a Boomer before he could do anything. Louis had to be careful firing the mini-gun, if he let it go too long he could feel it heating up and he would have to stop for a second then start again.

The door was almost open all the way and the infected were starting to wear thin. A Hunter pounced with a shriek knocking Louis off the mini-gun and onto the ground in front of Francis who promptly shot the Hunter off and with added help from Zoey, killed it.

"Thanks Dog." Louis said as Francis pulled him up, he grabbed his assault rifle to help with the rest of the horde. Finally, the door opened and the infected stopped coming.

"Even bein' in a war doesn't prepare you for this. They never stop. They come at you and come at you and they *never* goddamn *stop*." Bill said, as he led them quickly through the door, he sounded tired.

"Game over man! Game over!" Zoey said, following them through the door, than up a staircase leading to the second level.

"What the hell was that?" Bill grumped. Louis and Zoey both laughed.

At the top of the stairs Louis spotted a door open just a crack, he motioned toward it and Bill opened it carefully. It was an old security room, full of monitor screens, in the center of the room was a table almost covered with ammo and a weapon cabinet in the corner of the room. Closing the door behind them they stocked up on ammo and Louis grabbed an extra pistol. Bill found a pipe bomb, and another molotov' for Francis. The room was pretty plain, and it looked as though people had been forced out in the middle of an ordinary day, there were still coffee cups sitting on the table, Louis chuckled at one that read "What's sleep?" and another that read "Layoff's anyone?".

Checking to make sure everyone was ready they continued out to the hallway through the only other door. There were several offices and conference rooms lining the hall, most were empty, even of bodies and infected. At a corner up ahead there was one body of a man, blood was thick around him and the flies were terrible, Zoey checked into a room next to him, and the helicopter went by again, in front of a window.

'_To anyone who can hear this, proceed to Mercy Hospital for Evacuation. Repeat, proceed to Mercy Hospital for Evacuation.' _And this time they could see Mercy Hospital past a few buildings in the distance, there were searchlights waving back and forth to signal the chopper, which flew just above the window before continuing to the hospital.

They came out of the room and went around the corner and down the staircase, to the first floor. The small hallway at the bottom was dark and filled with the smell of decay, there was another body laying in the hall buzzing with flies, and around the corner there were several more. They came out into the front room of the building. A loud growling noise stopped them, it was much louder than a Hunter, and Hunters didn't do heavy breathing and snort-like sounds. Going past the front desks, they opened the doors to the street quietly, there was nothing more a few common infected, easily taken care of. Carefully they hurried out onto the street taking care of a Boomer attempting to waddle towards them. At the end of the street, there was a pawn shop with spotlights waving back and forth on top, meaning it was probably a safe house.

Still listening to the snorting, they moved down the street, just as they reached a large semi on its side, a Tank came thundering out from beside the pawn shop. Everyone opened fire, running backwards, no one wanted to get hit by a car the Tank tossed. It ran ape-like, but using its massive arms to swing out at anything near it. Having such a head-start on the Tank worked out well, Louis noted as it went down much easier, without having hit anyone, the Tank stopped and fell to its knees, its massive weight pulled it down backwards. It only took an entire clip from each of their guns...

"Get to the pawnshop!" Louis shouted.

Hurrying forward, not wanting to get caught by any horde that heard the noise from the previous fight, they almost ran to the pawn shop, close enough to see the safe room door.

"Safe house ahead!" Zoey pointed. They rushed around the front counter and into the safe house.

"Lock the goddamn door." Francis said to Bill, who was lagging just a bit. Bill cast him an angry look and slammed and locked the door behind him.

Louis: Woo baby, Aw riiiight!

We're Safe...For Now

GENERAL DEFENSE

Killed the most infected

Bill 25

Francis 24

Louis 27

Zoey 23

HEADHUNTER

Total Headshots

Bill 8

Francis 6

Louis 7

Zoey 10

TANK SLAYER

Did the most damage to the Tank

Bill 749

Francis 1503

Louis 882

Zoey 866

WITCH HUNTER

Did the most damage to the Witch

Bill 395

Francis 79

Louis 318

Zoey 134


	3. The Sewers

Sorry about the massive break, I had a ton of exams to do, then I was getting into the routine of new classes, etc. Excuses, excuses, eh? Anyway, I've been told the part with the Tank needs work so please let me know what you think, he might need more description...

* * *

Chapter 3- The Sewers

Safe-room Graffiti:

NOBODY IS GOING T O SAVE US

HEATHER Ignore the plan, airport is quarantined-Meet me at Mom's-Rick

THEY CAN TALK

TO HELEN LANE, DAD AND ME LOVE YOU AND WE ARE ALRITE-Will

Andrew Hale, Danny and I love you.

They are going to bomb the city. If you can read this, GET OUT!!!

SAFETY CHECKLIST

-SEEK SHELTER IN FORTIFIED, WINDOWLESS

ROOM, PREFERABLY UNDERGROUND

-ENSURE ALL OPENINGS HAVE BEEN SECURELY OBSTRUCTED

-SECURE THE ROOM WITH PLASTIC SHEETING AND DUCT TAPE

-LISTEN TO YOUR RADIO FOR FURTHER INSTRUCTIONS FROM AITHORITIES

EVACUATION NOTICE

PLEASE PROCEED TO THE

FOLLOWING DESIGNATED

EVACUATION CENTER

Brigham Junior High School

1307 Rideau Road Mercy Hospital

"Stay still, I can help you." Zoey said, pulling out some bandages and setting to work on one or two nasty scratches on Louis' arms and side, she tied the bandages with a little bow when she was finished, then she checked over her own cuts and bruises, Louis made sure to thank her. Francis and Bill did likewise, then they moved on to their guns. The door behind had been blocked and they were almost good to go. Louis could see through the safe room window that the back door of the pawn shop led into an alley. Grabbing some more ammo, he reloaded his gun and double-checked everything.

"If we meet anyone. Tell 'em we're cops." Francis said.

"What?" Louis said in disbelief.

"Most people'll do anything if a cop tells 'em to." Francis said, nodding a little, "Trust me."

"Ready guys?" Zoey asked, rolling her eyes at Francis.

"Yes" Francis grumbled.

"Alright." Louis answered, rolling his shoulders.

"Affirmative." Bill nodded, chewing on his cigarette. Zoey popped open the door and Bill took the lead. It was still raining outside, and dark, they closed the door behind them. There were two ways to go, to the left, which led down another alley, or down a little hall to the right which went straight through. They opted for number two, it was always better to stay in shelter. Inside it was like a small storage or something, it was lined with shelves covered with boxes, it wasn't very long but Louis was glad to be out of the rain already. Making sure to check around the shelves for items and infected they were soon through the tunnel, into another back alley, Bill and Francis stopped to shoot some infected in a garage so they could check there, but there wasn't anything worthwhile, so they continued down the alley to the left. Mercy Hospital was visible above the buildings this way. The alley ended abruptly in the form of a large white truck, forcing them to turn right and go down another back alley, only pausing to take out some infected. Louis spotted the fence ahead, blocking their way to the street, all that meant was an alternate route, so they ducked into the Burger Tank restaurant to the right, with an open back door.

"Should be somewhere around here." Louis muttered. Inside the Burger Tank was empty, although Louis found it interesting to be on the other side of the counter, the only customers were a few zombies lagged about, holding their heads, they were certainly hungry, just not for burgers. They exited out of the front of the front of the restaurant, to find the street to the side, and the only way out of the almost mini-mall was fenced off.

"Hospital's just on the other side of the water works." Bill said. Everyone could see the hospital, it looked close, but it was probably still a few blocks away. They started checking for a way to get around the building, Francis and Zoey checked near the fence Louis went with Bill to see if there was an open door somewhere on the building. Once they got past the crashed semi at the gas station and loading truck sitting outside the building, Bill spotted a lift leading up to the roof. Louis could almost the wheels turning in Bill's brain. Once up on the canopied roof, they could walk along the side, since it was too high to climb over, until they got to the office part, where they could shoot out the windows and climb in. It was a HERSCH building, which explained the trucks, and there would probably be one or two storage rooms inside to go through.

"Get on the lift!" Bill called to Zoey and Francis, who were checking around the large glowing Burger Tank sign.

"Hurry!" Louis added for good measure. The other two hustled back to climb on the lift to the roof.

"Alright, let's go." Bill hit the button and the lift started going up, creaking as it did. They could already hear the infected come running for the lift. They came running from the Burger Tank, from over the roof, they climbed the fences, and broke down doors. The Survivors opened fire, Zoey was closest to the ladder, she was trying to kick down any infected who tried to climb, but they kept grabbing at her jeans. To distract them, Bill threw his pipe bomb, it flew over the semi and landed in front of the Burger Tank as the lift reached the roof. The pipe bomb took care of a bunch of the infected but more were still coming, Louis shot a Hunter as it tried to jump up the lift and Francis covered his back from an infected police officer. Finally the stream of infected thinned and they were able to get onto the roof and start going across.

"You call this a zombie apocalypse? It don't hold a candle to the great zombie attack of 1957." Bill said as he reloaded his gun. There was an awkward silence as everyone stared at him.

"What?" Zoey said, her eyes wide in disbelief.

"Nah, I'm just horseshittin' ya." Bill chuckled to himself. He shot out the windows, but stopped at the edge of the roof. To get in, they had to walk on a thick pipe alongside the building. Francis went first muttering something under his breath. He climbed into the building and turned around, waiting, Louis went next staying as close to the building as he could and hoping the pipe wouldn't break, he grabbed Francis' hand and the biker helped him up. Zoey went next, grabbing both their hands for an extra fast lift up, and finally Bill came, not looking happy about it, but knowing it had to be done, he grabbed Louis' offered hand a bit reluctantly and clambered up. There were a few rows of shelves with boxes and a hole blown in the floor at one end. Checking down, Louis hopped down the hole, Zoey hopping down right after him, there were only three infected lingering around which were easily taken care of as Bill and Francis hopped down after them.

There was a pile of ammo on a nearby desk and a first aid station, which they paused at for a minute to take some pills or use some first aid. The door to the room had since been broken off so they continued down the hall to a stairway. At the top of the stairs, they stopped, there were also rooms to check just past the door, Bill went with Zoey to check the farthest room, leaving Louis and Francis to check the closer room. Other than a few computers and files, it was empty. A loud snort made Louis jump, he turned around thinking it was Francis,

"What?" Francis asked, noticing Louis' face. The snort turned to heavy breathing, and Louis realized it was a Tank, he wondered that they hadn't heard it before. Francis' face fell as well as he heard it.

"Guys, be careful." Zoey pointed to the window overlooking a massive storage room. Carefully they snuck down the staircase, Francis hit a button to open a door, hoping it would lead around the Tank, but it opened to the lot they had been in before, with the lift. Bill checked around next to the staircase, but the only way forward was through the storage house. Louis opened the door quietly, there were three gigantic shelves with boxes dividing the room into three, the path closest to them at least was clear.

Quickly and quietly they slipped along the shelf, the snorting and breathing grew louder as they neared the end of the room. Bill checked around the corner, there were a few zombies loitering around, heads in hands, or laying down and holding their stomachs, just behind a forklift Bill spotted the Tank, stretching its massive muscled arms. He was about to turn to tell them, when the Tank turned and roared, catching sight of him.

"TANK!" Bill shouted, starting to run backwards.

"TANK!!" Zoey echoed, taking out the common infected running behind the Tank and hurrying backwards. The Tank knocked the forklift out of its way as it thundered towards them, swinging it arms back and forth, Francis fired his shotgun at the Tank almost emptying the gun, the Tank managed to catch him with its hand sending him flying to the ground several feet away, Louis and Bill closed in on it as it rushed towards Francis, Zoey hurried to Francis to help him up.

"Francis, let's go, get up!" Zoey started trying to pull him to his feet, "Dude, I'm half your size. Come on, get up!"

The Tank changed targets to Louis, coming pounding after him next, Louis ran backwards away from it, Bill chased after it. Louis led the Tank away from Francis and Zoey, still going backwards, his back hit a wall. The Tank was almost on him, it stumbled, falling to its knees making a last effort to hit, it fell almost against Louis, pinning him to the wall. He shoved at it, stepping on its seemingly jawless head. Bill helped him down and off and they hurried to Francis.

"Watch my back! But don't stare at my ass." Francis groaned, leaning down bandage a cut, and strapping a cool pack to his side, checking to make sure nothing was broken. They kept going out to the back door, it led to a small alley, which the only option was to turn right, checking a room to the left, found Bill another pipe bomb, and a few infected.

The right entered into a tunnel, labelled with AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY signs and a NO SMOKING sign which Bill pointedly ignored. Louis wasn't really sure what building they were in now, but there was only one way to go, so he kept going. The next was a left tunnel, which was dark and relatively short, there was only one infected, sitting in the middle of the tunnel, his head in his hands, wearing a uniform of some kind, Francis took him down with his pistol, the shotgun was strapped to his back.

"This way." Bill mumbled. The tunnel led to four small sets of stairs covered with cobwebs leading underground, at the bottom of the last staircase, the upper half of a body torn in half lay against the blood stained wall.

"Still can't get used to this." Louis muttered, looking away. Bill nodded in agreement, and Zoey turned away. The body was next to a room full of large tanks of some kind, Louis spotted the other bloodied half of the body in the corner to the right of the door, he made sure to hurry past that.

A coughing scream broke out from behind them, as a Smoker tried to lasso it's tongue around Bill.

"SMOKER!" Louis shouted. He quickly shot it down. "Dead!"

"Good one!" Francis said.

There was a manhole ahead between two more of the tanks, and checking around was really the only way to go, unless they preferred going down about twenty feet to the right. Francis pulled the cover off and the smell of sewer filled the air.

"This is not going to be sanitary." Louis said, he lowered himself in first, there was a row of pipes forming a small kind of platform just beneath the manhole, possibly for the workers if they had to go down. He moved over to allow room for Zoey came down carefully next to him, they both scrunched over for Bill, and then Francis. Surprisingly, for Louis anyway, there a few infected waltzing around the sewers, which were large enough for many people to fit in. Louis supposed they were built like those old fashioned sewer tunnels, where people could escape into them, if need be, there were sewers under Paris large enough to take a boat tour through. There was a small walkway on each side next to the walls and in between was, well sewage.

Louis got as close to the side of the pipes as he could, dropping down onto the side and taking care of some of the infected as the rest caught up with him. Not wanting to step in the middle, he jumped across to the opposite wall to avoid a pipe sticking out.

"I hate sewers." Francis complained. Bill followed across then turned right and, keeping to the sides, led them through the sewer, Louis had no idea how Bill knew which way to go, but he guessed Bill's internal compass was a bit better than his own.

They started by going up past a side tunnel, then turning left.

"Phew...Francis..." Louis teased, pinching his nose.

"Francis, is that you or the sewer?" Bill added,, with a little grin around his cigarette.

"Hey! Hey, that is uncalled for!" Francis said, pretending to take offense.

"The subway smelled bad, but this..." Zoey sounded choked.

The sewers were a literal maze, first they followed a slight incline upwards past a body slumped against a wall, then turned left again and stopped halfway down, the path ahead came from another part of the sewers and was higher than they were, so Bill opted for a different course, there was a door almost across from them, so they took a chance with it. Inside there was only a couple of infected and an ammo pile to one side, clearly the people holding out in here hadn't been immune. Louis spotted a smaller tunnel at the left end of the room, it was the only forward, and the ground was covered with-he didn't even want to know. In front of the tunnel was a "NO SMOKING" sign.

"What a crock a' shit..." Bill muttered, blowing smoke at the sign before following Louis into the tunnel. The belching of a Boomer echoed through the small tunnel, it would be really bad if it managed to get one of them, there wasn't much room for a horde.

"BOOMER!" Francis yelled, "Popped it!"

"Boom, nice!" Zoey cheered.

They followed the small tunnel to the end where it turned right and Louis could see it led out to the larger part of the sewers, so they followed it to the end and came out into the larger area. From here Louis had an idea of where they were.

"Mercy Hospital should be right above us." Louis said happily.

They turned right and went a bit further down, until they found a ladder leading up and sure enough beside the ladder in orange spray painted letters, were the words MERCY HOSPITAL OUTLET. The cover at the top was off, and the rain was still falling down. Zoey climbed up a bit and waited until Louis was below her before continuing, beneath Louis, Francis came up and then Bill followed after. The manhole opened up to the middle of the street, there were police cars stopped in the streets, abandoned in action, and bodies lined against the hospitals walls and the doors were stuck open, an ambulance was stopped almost in front of the doors, the stretcher pulled out and blood everywhere.

Zoey climbed carefully up and out, with Louis behind her, there was an increase in infected around the hospital and Louis guessed there would be many more inside. They covered from the manhole while Bill and Francis climbed out, they finished the infected quickly.

"Into the hospital!" Francis yelled. They rushed past the ambulance into the front and around the front desk to the safe room behind. Zoey shut and locked the door behind them.

Louis: Sweet Baby!

We're Safe...For Now

GENERAL DEFENSE

Killed the most infected

Bill 25

Francis 24

Louis 24

Zoey 26

HEADHUNTER

Total Headshots

Bill 6

Francis 8

Louis 7

Zoey 7

TANK SLAYER

Did the most damage to the Tank

Bill 1156

Francis 991

Louis 1041

Zoey 812


	4. The Hospital

So to make up for missing all that time, I finished the story and am just gonna post it all...I'm working on Crash Course, but I've hit the snag of having no idea how to describe some things.... Enjoy the Hospital and I'd love it if you let me know what you think!

* * *

Chapter 4- The Hospital

Safe-room Graffiti:

MERCY HOSPITAL IS OVERRUN

PETER, waited until Thursday. Couldn't wait any longer went to Riverside with others I'm so sorry!-Kate

John I'm safe I got out and I am travelling with good people. They are immune too we are going to find a super market and fortify it. We will hide until the army comes. I love you. XOXO Sharon

Domes- got bit bad and feel O.K. See you at the airport. Katie

I KILLED 63

77

86

104

109 bitches

53, 595!!

LIES

Once again, they healed up and checked the guns, Francis took the ice from his side, pulling his vest down over the bruise with a grimace, Bill checked over his assault rifle carefully. As usual, they barricaded the door to the small back room. Louis could see through the next door that it led into the actual hospital part of the building, he wasn't looking forward to this. They had kept the same weapons and from, Bill and Louis both had assault rifles, Francis had his groovy auto shotgun and Zoey had her hunting rifle.

"Ready?" Bill asked around his umpteenth cigarette.

"Okay." Francis answered, rolling his neck and shoulders.

"Y'alright." Zoey nodded.

"Cool." Louis agreed, stuffing his first aid kit with extra bandages. He popped the bar off the door, and opened it slowly, already he could see piles of bodies in pools of blood. Stepping out, guns at the ready, he noticed there were a lot more zombies in the hospital and there weren't very many lights, which cast everything in shadow. The door opened into the middle of a hallway, to the left there was an EXIT sign and to the right, STAIRS, the hall was lined with operating rooms with patient zombies and nurse zombies and doctors and civilians, even men dressed in maintenance uniforms. Blood splattered the walls, and there were long trails of blood leading to and from operating rooms, in the closest room, a large X-ray screen had three sheets on it, one of a left hand missing it's thumb, and one next to it of said thumb, and the last one was of an elongated neck. Louis found that one disturbing, it was probably from someone who became infected, he was glad they hadn't run into anything with that strain here.

"Were they saving people, or killing them?" Louis asked, grimacing at all the blood. Just before the stairwell was a hallway to the right , they broke off quickly to check for any supplies, Zoey went with Francis to check the right and Louis stayed with Bill on the left.

"This doesn't smell like a hospital..." Louis remarked as they entered an empty operating room, the room was spotless but it smelled as though something had died in the vents.

"I've smelled worse." Bill said. Louis didn't think he wanted to know what smelled worse. They met back in the middle a minute later and continued to the stairs. The stairs led up to the second floor, which started with a much shorter hallway, to the right there was only one door, and to the left led into the main lobby, the door opposite the lobby led to a business room, than a kitchen in behind the lobby, so it seemed the only way to go. The lobby had a quite a few infected, though not as many as the operating rooms, the doors leading outside were nailed and boarded up, there was a distinct lack of bodies in the lobby, but there was still enough blood to suggest people had been through but had turned into zombies in the area. At the end opposite them, was a staircase leading up to the higher part, of the lobby, the third floor, overlooking where they were. Coughing echoing from up above attracted Louis' attention.

"I hear a Smoker." He warned, no sooner had he spoken when the Smoker screamed and grabbed Francis.

"no, No, NO, NOOOOOOOO!!!!" Francis yelled, startling the infected in the room, Zoey got down on her knee quickly and sniped the Smoker, dropping Francis from almost the railing, Bill and Louis shot the infected for them, standing quickly with a gruff "thanks" Francis joined in and Zoey followed. They followed to the other side and up the stairs, checking the rooms at the top. There was nothing but infected and old coffee in the rooms and of course blood and an old abandoned wheel chair. It was still raining outside and the rain poured down through a broken sky light way up above. The hall above the lobby led through a reception like room, with a desk and computer and even a zombie secretary, and after that was the stairs sign right in front of the door. A lone patient zombie wandered down the hall in front dressed in his hospital gown, Louis grimaced.

"Louis, you'd look good in one of those hospital gowns." Zoey said, noticing Louis' face. He shot the zombie down before anyone could say anything thing else.

Past the door was a small man-made barricade blocking the rest of the hall, bodies were piled against the wall beside the barricade, they decided against checking down there and headed up the next set of stairs.

"Witch around here." Bill said suddenly, "Kill that light."

The stairs ended at the fourth floor, so that's where they got off, the Witch was much louder at the top. They turned off their flashlights and checked around the door carefully. To the left was blocked by a few desks across the hall, the Witch seemed to be somewhere close. Louis stepped over the desks carefully; he wanted to know where she was, and if she was in the way. There were two rooms ahead of a corner, a quick check in each told him she wasn't there, so he took the next step and checked around the corner, still nothing, the last room was a storage room, with a few infected, he shut the door and headed back before they even noticed him.

They continued to the right, past a few intensive care units to another reception room with signs saying Nurse Station, Louis checked behind the main desk and in the rooms behind, Francis came with him, shooting a few infected nurses on their coffee breaks. They went back to the lobby, there flies buzzing around a few bodies on the floor and bugs crawled in the blood around them. Zoey looked uneasy and was standing next to the doors leading down the hall and probably the Witch. There was a small elevator sign above her pointing down the hall, the part of the building they were in led to the much larger 28 floor part of Mercy Hospital. They went down the hall following the signs and the cries of the Witch. Past more ICU rooms and pools of blood, Louis found it most disturbing when the large trails of blood were polled in the hallway but there was no body and no infected. A ways down, the hall split into three different paths, forward, which was barred off with yellow caution tape and led to three more rooms. Left, almost barred with yellow tape, led to a large ICU room lined with beds, the glass frame around the open door was labelled as a Biohazard, the Infected around and inside the room backed that up. They shot out the Infected quickly and looked at the only other option.

To the right, there was a long hall, the elevator sign pointed down there, the wall to the right was lined with bodies and to the left was a large open ICU room barred with yellow Biohazard tape and signs. Zoey snuck ahead to the end of the path straight ahead to check for anything useful.

"WITCH!" She whispered loudly pointing into the room to the left, Louis heard the soft gasp and warning growl of the Witch, Zoey scurried back ducking under the tape again. There was nothing in there worth risking an angry Witch. They continued to the right. Past the pile of bodies was a closed room with glass doors, INFECTIOUS SUBSTANCE, IDENTITY: N/A a Biohazard sign on the door warned, inside the smaller room was only body of a patient laying face down in pool of blood. Almost directly across from that was the only body in the huge ICU room, laying in his own respective blood next to an IV of blood labelled INFECTED. Louis couldn't help but wonder if the Infection in Fairfield had started here. They hurried past those rooms, after that there were two more ICU rooms, one was dark, with an IV next to an empty bed, and was lit up by the X-ray board and the bed and chairs were pushed over against the door.

There was another small barricade, which they climbed over, then the hall split into two, one way was the elevator, right next to them. To the right was barred with tape, there were more bodies behind the tape, and a few more rooms, a quick scan and sweep of the rooms showed the same things, infected lingering next to dishevelled beds, holes in the ceilings, X-rays and doors to other rooms, and there was even one eerily clean, eerily empty room, they left that one alone and hurried back to the elevator.

The wall before the elevator on the right side was piled with bodies, opposite those was a hospital bed with ammo, from Survivors who maybe hadn't made it or had left in a rush.

The elevator was on the top floor, 28, left there from previous Survivors, Louis hoped. He sighed, good thing there was ammo, he imagined the Infected would come running from everywhere when they heard the elevator coming down.

"Ready for this?" Louis asked. He made sure to reload his gun and grab some of the extra ammo.

"I'm with ya!" Francis said.

"Roger that." Bill added.

"Yeah," Zoey took a deep breath, "okay."

Louis hit the call button, as soon as the elevator started coming down, even he could hear it, the Infected started coming from everywhere, the walls beside them broke down as zombies poured from either side, Smokers, Boomers and Hunters came screaming leaping with the hordes, everyone was firing in a different direction trying to cover each other at the same time, there were so many more zombies in the hospital than anywhere else and they definitely missed plenty on their way to the elevator. Thudding from above signalled a few zombies dropping from the vent openings up above. After what seemed like forever the Infected thinned, Louis looked back quickly to check the elevator, it was on the tenth floor, they a second to grab a bit more ammo and reload before more Infected, the ones late to the party came around the corners. Louis shot a Hunter mid jump towards Zoey and Francis took out two Infected on his back Bill shoved a Boomer backwards before shooting it so it was out of range. Somewhere in the chaos the elevator dinged behind them, opening up.

"Elevator's here!" Bill yelled over the gunfire. Everyone backed into the elevator as the number of infected dwindled down, Zoey hit the button for the 28th floor and mashed the door close button until the doors clicked shut.

"You think one day its all just gonna go back to normal?" Zoey asked, leaning against the wall. Everyone stood a little to the side to avoid a rather unpleasant blood stain on the floor in the middle.

"I'll see peace back on earth if I gotta murder every one of these bastards with my bare goddamn hands." Bill grumbled, lighting a cigarette.

"That's what I'm talkin' about." Louis egged him on.

"Damn straight." Bill said. He paused, and then added, "We been immune so far, but-well, if I start to turn, promise you'll shoot me."

"What if just your beard starts to turn? Can I shoot that?" Francis said sarcastically.

"You are an idiot." Bill laughed. The elevator hit the 28th floor and the doors opened.

"We need to find roof access!" Louis said as they got out of the elevator. The entire level was under construction, there were no walls at the edges of the building and most of the interior walls were just metal boards set up for structure, there were a few zombies lingering around on top, a few in blue suits, even some patients and nurses were up there. Francis leaned out close to the edge, probably trying to see just how high up they were.

"Stay away from the edge." Louis warned. Francis backed up with a scowl and followed them.

They weaved their way through the walls, trying not to get close to the edges, Francis spotted a spray painted sign leading to the safe room, and they headed that way. Louis lost track of the turns, left, straight, right, right, left, right, straight, right, left...It was almost literally a blur, they headed deeper in, more toward the middle of the building to find roof access. Bill seemed to have some idea where to go, so they followed him, taking down what infected they could on the way. It wasn't long before Louis spotted an orange spray-painted house pointing left, to the safe-room. They hurried to the sign and turning left, could see the safe-room ahead. They made a half-mad dash, hustled in and shut and locked the door behind them.

Louis: Heh hehhhh

We're Safe...For Now

GENERAL DEFENSE

Killed the most infected

Bill 28

Francis 31

Louis 29

Zoey 28

HEADHUNTER

Total headshots

Bill 9

Francis 8

Louis 7

Zoey 7


	5. Rooftop Finale

Here's the last chapter for this one, I hope you enjoy it!! I may have gotten a little carried away here and there, but you'll have to let me know. Also, I don't know if I've ever had the pilot give me a 5 minute warning but it's in his voice files....So I went with it, 'cause I figured "well hey, I'd give those survivors a 5 minute warning."

Thanks for sticking it out this far hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 5-Rooftop Finale

Safe-room Graffiti:

It takes at least 4 days to change

No it doesn't

3 days

2 ½ hours

I saw it happen in 5 min!

Move during the day they only come out at night

That's vampires moron!!

NO ZOMBIE IS SAFE FROM CHICAGO TED

**INFECTION WARNING:**

IF YOU THINK YOU ARE INFECTED:

Remain calm ?

Quarantine yourself from the uninfected population immediately

Do not attempt to contact friends or family **or pets**

Contact containment facility for immediate screening

"I hate elevators." Francis complained. He helped Louis bandage a wound on his leg that was particularly nasty. "I hate helicopters." He added. There was a moment of silence.

"I hate hospitals. And doctors and lawyers and cops..." Francis counted off tying the bandages in a knot, Louis grimaced.

"Francis, is there anything you don't hate?" Bill asked.

"You know what I don't hate?" Francis said after a pause to think, "I don't hate vests."

Louis got up and tested out his leg, it still hurt, but not nearly as much as before. He reloaded his gun, checked his first aid kit and got ready to go.

"That helicopter pilot better be here." Zoey said anxiously.

"If he ain't, at least we'll die with a nice view of the city." Francis shrugged, reloading his shotgun.

"Let's move it out!" Bill popped the bar off the door before they could answer, then opened the door. It led to two small flights of stairs heading up to an open door.

"I hate stairs." Bill grumped, Louis guessed Bill's bad leg didn't take well to stairs.

"It's good for you Bill, cardio!" Louis said, trying to boost Bill's spirit, the old man scowled at him. The door at the top opened to a long hallway lined with several small rooms, there was construction equipment laying around and there were few infected in the hall. They hurried down, pausing to check only the open rooms, many of which were empty and one which had another bottle of pills and a matching doctor zombie next to it. Near the end of the hall, a room opened up leading to what looked like an elevator shaft, although Louis knew the elevator didn't come up this high. There was a vent cover blocking the sides, but there seemed to be no way to get out and around behind where the elevator would go. They settled for taking the vent cover off and climbing through the small hole. Once inside, Louis pointed out a ladder at the back leading to the next floor up, and finally they heard some good news.

"_Mercy Hospital, are you there? Pick up, Mercy Hospital, pick up!"_ The voice of the helicopter pilot could be heard up above them. At the top of the ladder was another level to the elevator shaft, although it led nowhere in particular other than the roof, there was a ladder a few feet away leading straight up to the roof, the cold night air and rain seemed like a huge relief to Louis.

"Almost there. Almost there." Zoey said, Louis could feel her anticipation, he hoped the pilot was actually waiting there, and not just talking through a radio, although that was what it sounded like. Thinking about it, he was pretty sure it was over the radio.

"Let's find that radio!" He said, stating the obvious. Louis climbed up first, Francis right after him. Above the hospital the view was magnificent, they were nearly thirty floors up and the city, now almost entirely populated by zombies was still beautiful, the moon was full, but almost hidden behind the clouds that been pouring rain all night. The ladder had come up to a higher part of the building, next to it, was the landing pad, a little ways down. A ramp led from the landing pad down to the roof at a slight incline. Then there were two small huts, leading back down into the building, maybe, that framed the path leading to another small hut with open doors. The few infected on the roof wandered around aimlessly, Louis guessed they hadn't made it to evacuation. The roof had a few places where it dropped lower and had ladders to get up to the main area, but Louis was pretty sure he didn't want to get stuck down there anyway. The landing pad itself looked as though it had a large bite taken out of it at the end that Louis guessed a helicopter would land at, as it was closer to the edge of the roof.

"There's the landing pad." Bill said. He lowered himself down over the edge and hopped onto a small platform that had a ladder laying across, connecting it to the landing pad. Louis got down next to Bill and followed him across the ladder, then Zoey and Francis joined them. They went down the ramp, taking care of the infected as they by.

"_News Chopper 5 to Mercy Hospital!" _The pilot said into the radio.

At the bottom of the ramp, the helicopter pilot was louder, they followed the voice into the last cement hut, where a radio was set up at a small table, there were two bodies, both dressed in military uniform, one was lying knocked over next to his chair before the radio and the other near one of three large window-like openings. There were guns, and ammo and first aid kits, likely left by the military, or even other evacuees, a closet, and a back door at the far left leading up to the roof of the small hut. On top there was a mini-gun, and large pipes connected this small building to the two others nearby.

"_Mercy Hospital, respond if you are there!" _the pilot urged.

Bill hit the button letting the pilot know someone was there.

"_You made it! All you need to do is hold out until I get there, but first you need to prepare. There should be a mounted gun and other supplies to help you hold out. No way I can land unless you are ready. Call me back when you're prepared. News Chopper 5 out."_ The pilot said into the radio. Making sure they had everything was a quick job, Louis was pretty sure those damned infected had picked up the sounds of the radio and were already on their way up, by the time they responded the infected would probably be almost there already.

"Ready for this?" Bill asked, his finger poised over the button.

"Yep." Francis answered quickly, fidgeting with his shotgun.

"Yes." Louis said, attempting to sound brave and failing.

"Yeah sure." Zoey said, looking around for the infected already. She shut the doors to the room so at least one way was blocked, although they all knew the infected would take down the doors, it was better to give them trouble on the way in. Bill hit the button and backed up looking to cover the way to the right.

"_Okay, I am on my way. ETA 15 minutes. Just hang in there. News Chopper 5 out."_ The pilot said. There a long moment of silence.

"Help is on the way! I can't believe it, but I think we might actually make it out of here!" Louis almost yelled. There was a rising scream of infected and he could hear them running from almost everywhere, though god only knew how they had gotten there.

Francis covered the left side, Zoey covered the front window on the left, leaving Louis with the doors. After a minute, infected started pounding on the doors and coming in through the windows, there were screams and moans and the sound of gunfire ringing in Louis' ears, they were coming a few at a time, never more than they could handle, but enough to keep them on their toes.. Zoey turned to snipe a Smoker from a nearby rooftop, Louis turned quickly to cover her.

"Nice." Louis congratulated her when the Smoker exploded into a puff of smoke. Bill shoved a Hunter mid-pounce away from himself, shooting it down. The infected were charging madly.

"He puked on me!" Francis yelled from beside them. He had shoved a Boomer back a little too late and was now almost covered in bile, the infected were now making a beeline for Francis.

"_Mercy Hospital, I'm gonna be running a bit late. I just had a...an incident. News Chopper 5 out." _They heard the pilots voice over the horde. Louis mildly wondered what that meant, but he had more pressing matters at hand, like covering Francis. The bile started to dry after a minute, which was gross, but meant the infected wouldn't go for it, and Francis would be able to peel it off.

"_News Chopper 5 to Mercy Hospital, ETA 10 minutes. News Chopper 5 out." _Came the pilots voice again.

Another wave of infected started though not quite as big as the first, these were probably stragglers from the first horde. Grabbing more ammo quickly and reloading again, he kept firing, covering himself and everyone else as much as he could. Francis fired off another two shots and stopped to reload, there were no more infected coming, for the moment anyway. That should have been a good thing, but Louis had noticed there was only one thing that stopped the hordes. A Tank. Taking a quick moment to heal up, and reload, he listened for the Tank. Zoey took a few pain pills, Bill copied her. Louis motioned for someone to follow him up to the roof, Zoey followed, while Bill and Francis waited below.

"Now *this* is a big ass machine gun." Louis said. He set up at the mini-gun, hoping it would do some serious damage and knowing he'd have to be ready to run if the Tank climbed up. He could feel the ground start shaking beneath them, as the tremors grew more violent, the Tank got closer, but he still couldn't see it. He heard it roar from somewhere nearby.

"TANK!" Francis bellowed, pointing to the left on the ground. They opened fire, Louis had to follow the Tank carefully trying not to hit anyone else. Apparently the Tank didn't like the mini-gun, it jumped up, grabbing hold of one of the pipes and pulled itself up to thunder across the roof. Louis grabbed his assault rifle and ran back down the stairs, Zoey had stayed on the roof with him to keep still for better aim with her hunting rifle, he let her down first and was right behind her out the door, the Tank squished its way down the stairs and into the room, still trying to run and swing. Francis and Bill had followed it up onto the roof, climbing a ladder, and then followed it down the stairs, it barely made it out of the building before falling down and backwards.

"We are unstoppable." Louis cheered.

"Hell yeah!" Francis added, pumping his arm. Bill chuckled.

"YEAHHHH!" Zoey yelled.

"_News Chopper 5 to Mercy Hospital, ETA 7 minutes. News Chopper 5 out." _The helicopter pilot said into the momentary silence. They hurried back into the room to hold out again, grabbing some more ammo, luckily this time the Tank hadn't managed to hit anybody so there was no need for emergency healing.

The infected started coming again, and Louis wondered how they knew when the Tank was dead, or if it was pure coincidence, either way it didn't really matter. It was more of the same, the infected came charging and hopefully went down before they could land a hit. Doctors, nurses, patients, civilians, police officers, workers, businessmen and women, the list went on; it was hard to keep track of what was attacking you when you were just trying to survive.

"_News Chopper 5 to Mercy Hospital, looks like you are going to be my final run." _The pilot said. It was nice to be kept up to date at least. The infected thinned again, although this time, they were expecting the second wave of stragglers. Zoey shot out a Boomer trying to waddle ahead with the rest of the horde, And Francis shot a Smoker just as it tried to grab him. There was more shooting and punching and shoving. Louis managed to shove a Hunter just as it tackled Zoey, Francis turned and shot it back until it went down with a whimper. Louis covered for her while she stood back up.

"_News Chopper 5 to Mercy Hospital, ETA 5 minutes. 5 minutes!" _The pilot radioed in, 5 minutes, that was all, and they were home free. The infected had thinned and stopped coming, maybe that was all the infected in range of the radio! Louis was about to cheer, when the small hut gave a violent shake and chunks of cement fell down by the open window. There was a roar and the ground started to shake. Another Tank. They'd never had to fight two so close together before, it extremely unnerving. The Tank came thundering about from the right this time. They opened fire backing up, the Tank stopped to rip a large chunk of roof up from beside it and throw it at the building, it hit just above the window, breaking into pieces with enough momentum to keep flying into the room, a larger piece hit Louis in the stomach, knocking him down and sending the air from his lungs, Bill stepped in front of him, still shooting. The Tank reached the hut, and tried to get in through the small window, the Tanks massive muscles and width slowed it down, giving them enough time to shoot it down before it got in, Louis stood up, feeling a little light-headed, his stomach hurt more than anything and he was gasping a bit for breath. The Tanks body fell out of the window, its legs having buckled beneath it.

"_Mercy Hospital, get to the landing pad! Repeat, get to the landing pad!"_The pilot said, he sounded anxious. That was the best news they'd heard all day.

"Get to the chopper!" Francis yelled. Everyone took off at a run, more infected were running up, drawn by the sound of the helicopter. The helicopter was hovering next to the broken part of the landing pad, it was as close as it could get, and just enough for them. Bill took off his pipe bomb, pausing and turning mid-run up the ramp, he threw the pipe bomb to the small hut, drawing them away. Breathing hard, Louis ran up the ramp, pausing only to shoot a Smoker waiting to screw up their chances. Francis was at the helicopter, climbing on, the pilot was yelling at them to hurry up. Zoey was stopped next to the helicopter, the pipe bomb had gone off, and the infected were back to running for them. Louis reached the helicopter next, Francis grabbed him roughly, hauling him up. Then Bill came, Louis helped him up to the helicopter while Francis helped Zoey with cover fire. Zoey turned as soon as Bill was up, Francis threw his Molotov' at the ramp stopping a bunch of oncoming infected. Louis grabbed Zoey by the hand, pulling as her up as Bill told the pilot to go. A Tank, now on fire came running up the ramp in time for the helicopter to fly off. Zoey collapsed next to Louis in the helicopter, it did a semi-circle around the hospital gaining momentum before it flew off, leaving the Tank.


	6. Credits

Yes I went there. I actually did, because I am just so pro, I had to make credits. Hope the math is accurate, I used a calculator. This is pretty much for anyone who likes to watch the credits like I do. So enjoy the bonus (if it could be called that)!!!

* * *

The Survivors have escaped!

Survivors:

Bill as himself

Francis as himself

Louis as himself

Zoey as herself

Stats:

Deaths: 0 Bill

0 Francis

0 Louis

0 Zoey

Number of incapacitations: 1 Francis

0 Bill

0 Louis

0 Zoey

First aid kits used: 3 Francis

2 Zoey

1 Bill

1 Louis

Pain pills used: 1 Bill

1 Francis

1 Louis

1 Zoey

Pipe bombs used: 2 Bill

0 Francis

0 Louis

0 Zoey

Molotov's used: 2 Francis

0 Bill

0 Louis

0 Zoey

Hunters killed: 2 Francis

2 Louis

1 Bill

0 Zoey

Boomers killed: 2 Bill

2 Francis

2 Zoey

1 Louis

Smokers killed: 2 Louis

2 Zoey

1 Bill

1 Francis

Common infected killed: 128 Francis

127 Bill

126 Louis

123 Zoey

Disturbed the Witch the most: 1 Francis

0 Bill

0 Louis

0 Zoey

Revived the most teammates: 1 Zoey

0 Bill

0 Francis

0 Louis

Protected the most teammates: 31 Francis

30 Louis

29 Bill

28 Zoey

Healed the most teammates: 1 Francis

1 Zoey

0 Bill

0 Louis

Overall accuracy: 46% Zoey

45% Louis

38% Bill

33% Francis

Headshots (percentage of all hits): 15% Zoey

10% Bill

10% Louis

7% Francis

504 zombies were harmed in the making of this film.


End file.
